Maximum Ride: The Untold Story
by Neko223
Summary: The flock spread up searching for their familes, and Max is left alone. Erasers appear at her door, and kidnap her. Fang and the rest of the flock rescue her, and she forgets them! How will Fang take this when she doesn't even know his name? Will Max reme
1. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: The flock spread up searching for their familes, and Max is left alone. Erasers appear at her door, and kidnap her. Fang and the rest of the flock rescue her, and she forgets them! How will Fang take this when she doesn't even know his name? Will Max remember and tell Fang her true feelings to him, or will her mind be forever lost in darkness? Read more, to find out...

**Maximum Ride: The Untold Story**

**Chapter one: Who Are You?**

_Max POV_

I was flipping through channels until the news caught my attention. I watched it, and felt sadness and happiness build up into one feeling. One I had no name for. There, on the news, was my flock-no, my _family_. They all looked so happy, but someone was missing. _'Fang.' _I thought. I was scared. Scared that something bad had happened to him, until I heard a knock at the door. I went to it, opening it slightly only to have it busted down on top of me. I stared up at a smirking Ari. Wasn't he dead?! I growled up at him, and he moved his hand forward. About six or seven Erasers came running in, their fowl stench clogging up my smelling ability. I kicked the broken down door off of me, and stood up; only to have all of the Erasers hold me back. I squirmed and kicked and bit, but none of them let go. I watched as Ari shot me with a tranquilizer dart, and I went limp. I blunk, trying to get the blurry vision to go away, but it did not.

"Come on, Jeb wants us back at the School!! Grab her and go, go, go!" They didn't need to be told twice. Ari stepped aside as the Erasers piled out of the house. The biggest Eraser I saw had me thrown over his shoulder, making me smell his foul skin. I kept swallowing the urge to throw up, and heard someone shout, "Look out!" The Erasers holding me on his shoulder fell, along with me. I counted from three how long it would take me to hit the ground, but whn i counted one, I did not. Was I flying? Indeed I was, as I opened my eyes to see angry Erasers below throwing rocks and pathetic sticks at me and the person carrying me. I blinked wearily, but had enough energy to turn my head.

"F-Fang??" I whispered. He nodded at me, a stern look appeared upon his face. I closed my eyes, and snuggled closely to him. I wasn't asleep, but it sure did feel like it! Thirty-minutes later, Fang touched down, and I heard footsteps. I groaned as he set me down, then all of my nerves went crazy. I screamed, then kicked and slashed at imaginary people. Then I collapsed, and finally my senses went back to normal.

"M-Max?? Are you ok??" _'Who was that?'_ It seemed so familiar.

"No, geez, you think she'd be ok after kicking down ten trees!" _'Deep and cold...yet gentle and warm.'_

"Max! Wake up, please!" _'A small voice...I don't remember...' _

"I can't see anything, but it sure did sound like she was mad!" _'What's going on??'_

"Why is she not moving?? She's not..dead..is she??" _'A young boy by the sound of it...who, though?'_ I opened my eyes, and looked at the five people around me. My head was in total pain, and I had **no **idea where I was.

"Max!! Your ok!!!" A girl with dark brown skin and big brown eyes tackled me in a hug.

"Uh...yeah b-MAX!!!" A young girl with blonde curls jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, but-I can't see but man am I glad your ok!" A boy with strawberry-blonde colored hair and blue eyes walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, thank you b-Max!!! Your not dead!!! Yay!!" I boy with blonde hair hugged my leg, tears forming in his eyes.

"Ok! OK! I know you all were scared for me, but I-Max..." A boy with dark brown eyes and black hair walked up to me, his voice deep and peircing. Everyone let go and stepped away. He walked up to me and wrapepd me into a tight embrace. I blunk a few times, confused, but hugged him back anyway.

"Uhm...I'm sorry I scared you all, but...I have one question." Everyone stared at me. "Who are you guys??"

Cliffy! MWAHAHAHA!!!!! I just luuuvvvv doing this to you all! Anyways, I want at least five reviews before doing a second chapter! GET REVIEWING!!!!!


	2. Back Together, But Not All

Disclaimer: The flock spread up searching for their familes, and Max is left alone. Erasers appear at her door, and kidnap her. Fang and the rest of the flock rescue her, and she forgets them! How will Fang take this when she doesn't even know his name? Will Max remember and tell Fang her true feelings to him, or will her mind be forever lost in darkness? Read more, to find out...

**Maximum Ride: The Untold Story**

**Chapter two: Back Together, But Not All**

Everyone stared at Max, and Fang seemed to have been taken aback by this.

"Y-You mean?? Y-You don't??" Fang stuttered as Max put on an innocent face. She literally had **no idea **what they were talking about.

"Uhh...was that not a good thing to ask?" Max asked, very confused.

"W-wait! There's still hope! Max, what do you remember?" Max looked at Iggy.

"Uhm...a lot of these wolf things bargged into my house! And then one of them shot me with what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart. And then they carried me outside and I was saved by him," Max pointed to Fang."But I have no idea what his name is! And then I fell asleep in his arms and then I woke up here." She took in a big breath of air, she had never said so much before! Fang looked back and forth from the thinking Iggy and very confused Max. How could Max forget them?? FORGET HIM?? This, was something Fang could not forgive. His fists clenched tightly by his sides, and he turned away from the flock, back towards the Eraser camp. Max looked away from Iggy for a moment, and looked at the trees behind him.

"Huh? Max, are you ok-I'm going back." Iggy looked at Max, then back at Fang.

"What did you say, Fang?" Iggy walked over to Fang.

"I said: I'm going back. Them taking Max's memory is too much. That's something I can't forgive, and I know you can't let it go either!" Fang yelled in Iggy's face, and Iggy did not move one inch.

"Fang, I know you are mad, but this is something we have to-Max?? Are you ok??" All heads turned towards said person. Max was on the ground, panting heavily and holding her head. Fang ran over to her, and she screamed.

"Oh no. Not again. This looks worse though..." Fang noticed the blood slowly leaking from her cranium.

"Iggy!! Do SOMETHING!!!" Angel was crying. She was afraid Max was hurt or worse...was _dying_. Fang held Max close, and Max screamed again. A few minutes passed, and Max was still screaming.

"My god, how long's this going to last??" Fang held her tightly, watching her. She stopped, and went limp in his arms. Her arms fell from the spot on her head, and she lay in his arms. She was not moving, and everyone paniced.

"Max?? Max! MAX!!!!" Nudge ran over and shook her, trying to wake her up. Fang's eyes widened. Was she really dead?? Had the pain killed her? No. Max was stronger than this...right? Iggy looked at the Max in Fang's arms, and tears started to fall from his eyes. Angel was holding Celeste tightly, and Gazzy was holding Angel. Nudge looked away, running into Iggy's arms. Iggy held Nudge tightly, watching Max. Iggy closed his eyes tightly, and Fang noticed the strange color in Iggy's tears. The tears fell from his eyes once more, but instead of dropping to the ground, they floated over to Max. Fang watched in amazement at Iggy's newfound power. Iggy could heal! Iggy opened his eyes, un-aware of the healing taking place. Just then, he widened his eyes.

"G-Guys! I-I can see!" Everyone looked in his direction, and noticed the paleness in his eyes were now gone. He could see again! No more directions to where he was going, no more people telling him where things were, no more! Iggy cried again, in happiness, and watched as his tears floated over to Max's body. They floated over her heart, and then would drop one after another. Then, a light enimiated from Max's body, and Fang watched closely. Max opened her eyes slightly, and noticed people standing around her. She sat up, and ran to Nudge.

"Nudge! Man, am I glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!!!" Max hugged Nudge tightly, and Nudge cried out Max's name in happiness. Everyone stared at her, and Max turned around.

"M-Max? Do you remember any of us?" Max shook her head no, and everyone smiled sadly.

"Hmm? Why do you all look so scared? So worried?" Everyone stared at Max.

"Max...you were screaming and you passed out after quite a long time. You scared us all because you weren't moving. We all thought you were dead..." Iggy stated sadly, looking down. His tears were still flowing, and they floated towards Max again. She took a step back, but they all flew into her cranium. The blood dried, and she stood, holding her head again.

"Iggy! What'd you do that for? Is it a new power or somthing??" She looked back up at Iggy, and said person's eyes widened.

"Y-You remember me??" Iggy walked over to Max, who looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Of course! Your Iggy, are you not? Apart of the flock!" She hugged him happily, glad to have him back. She let go.

"Uhh...Max?" A young girl tugged at her jeans, and Max looked down at the pshycic girl. Max picked the girl up.

"Angel! Where've you been? Look at you, all grown up! How old are you again?" Angel hugged Max around the neck tightly.

"I'm seven and a half! I just turned seven!" She giggled, and Max set Angel down.

"Where's my favorite little boy! Gazzy!" Max enveloped Gazzy in a tight hug, which Gazzy did not go: "Eww! Max, your being gross!".

"Uhm...Max?" Max looked over at Fang, who was eager for her to say his name.

"Huh? What? What's his name, guys?" Fang stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Are you playing with us, Max? You sure remember us, but not Fang?" Iggy looked at her, and Angel concentrated.

"She's not joking! She doesn't remember a **thing **about Fang!" Angel squeaked.

"Well...at least she remembers you guys, she'll remember in time." Fang sighed. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe...maybe he could started over with her. He could help her regain her memories and **still **be nice about it. Iggy hugged Max's left arm, Angel hugged Max's leg, Gazzy hugged the other, Nudge hugged Max's right arm, and Fang wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her.

Cliffy! Ok, are you all happy?? I HOPES SO!!! lol well i want 20 this time! MWAHAHAA and no reviewing after u've already reviewed for this chapter! ONLY ONE MWAHAHAHA LOL! im out! -Neko- :"3


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hello ppl!! Neko here with a short announcement...**

**I am terribly sorry i have not been updating...but since School is nearing...i am getting a little more nervous and trying too hard on trying to get ideas...ending in total disaster...**

**You are all pushing me to finish...and i am trying my hardest to finish...**

**Once again, i am terribly sorry...ive been so busy lately with my friends and taking care of my aunts dog while she was away that i havent had a chance to get anything done...**

**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!!!!!**

**-Neko**


	4. Hoping To Remember

Disclaimer: The flock spread up searching for their familes, and Max is left alone. Erasers appear at her door, and kidnap her. Fang and the rest of the flock rescue her, and she forgets them! How will Fang take this when she doesn't even know his name? Will Max remember and tell Fang her true feelings to him, or will her mind be forever lost in darkness? Read more, to find out...

**Maximum Ride: The Untold Story**

**Chapter three: Hoping To Remember**

_Max POV_

Oh, what's a girl to do? They say I lost my memory-Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Total too-but I remember them ALL. I only remember the one boys name, Fang was it? He seems so familiar yet so far away...like I never knew him that much. Iggy, has learned a new power. He's learned to heal, amazing! And I've seemed to drift away from the rest of the flock because I don't want to get too close to uhh...Fang? Yeah, that was it.

"Hey, Max?" a young voice interrupted my thinking.

"Yes?" I turned to the quivering Angel, who had Celeste clutched tightly to her chest, probably for warmth. Total was sleeping a few feet away, then heard Angel's small voice, stretched, and trotted over.

"So. Remember Fang yet?" He asked, curios.

"That's none of your business, Total." Iggy had awoken as well, sitting up and yawning.

"..." I just stared at the burning embers that was left of a fire, and sighed, "If you really want to know...I haven't remembered a **thing **except his name. Fang's just...like a distant star I want to get to now..." I looked back at Angel, Total, then the rest of the flock. "I wish I knew something about him...**anything**."

"Well, there was that one time when you kis-MMPH!" Fang was awake, and he covered Nudge's overractive mouth.

"Nudge, you don't need to tell her about **that**." He growled, giving her a glare.

Nudge squirmed out of his grasp, "But...but! She said **anything**." She did puppy dog eyes at him, and he flinched.

"Not going to work. You know that doesn't work for me." He looked at Angel cautiously, afraid of something.

Angel batted her eyelashes innocently, then gave him Bambi eyes.

He groaned, "_**Angel**_. You **know** I can't resist **Bambi eyes**."

Angel smiled a little, and then told me what Nudge was about to say before Fang cut her off, "The time you kissed him on the beach around New York."

It was like a light-bulb had suddenly been turned on, because I remembered the fight, Angel learning a few new powers, and me kissing...I gulped. Fang.

Angel's eyes lit up when I widened my eyes, "Do you remember him **now**??"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, sweety. But...I only remember his name, the fight, you learning a few new powers...and well...kissing him." I blushed and Angel struck a thinking pose.

"Angel, tell her about her mission. Y'know...avesa(save)heta(the)orldwa(world)" Gazzy yawned.

"Mmmm I think she should learn more on her own...the memories are still there, but she needs to find the one memory that would unlock all of them. But I don't know which one it is." Angel stared. I was confused as..well...hell! So I stared at Fang's face and an image of his beat-up looking face appeared into my mind, making me grimace and look away.

"What's wrong, Max?" He stared at me, confused.

"N-nothing," I stood. "I...I just need to think!" Running, I took off, tears forming in my eyes. How could...have I forgotten him?

_Fang POV_

Watching her unfurl her wings and taking off-so powerful and beautiful-it took my breath away.

"Dude, you might wanna, y'know." Iggy came up behind me, whispering.

I nodded, "Yeah. Step back."

Nudge looked over, "Hey, Fang? Where you going?" She blinked a few times, watching me stretch out my wings.

"For a flight." And with that, I took off after Max.

CLIFFY OMG THIS IS SO GOOD BECAUSE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF SUMTHIN AND I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR ANOTHER FAXNESS STORY :D lol XD REVIEW PLZ BECAUSE IT TOOK ME LONG TMIE D:


End file.
